Over time, especially if a ratio of erase pulses to program pulses becomes unbalanced, electrons or holes may become trapped in locations within a memory device where they are not intended, such as at or near select gates. This may cause threshold voltages to shift, leading to program inhibit problems, read failures, or the like.